Enslaved forevernot that i care!
by MomoePeach
Summary: Claire is growing up, and quil has to sit back and watch, not that he minds. what sorts of troubles will he run into while being claires brother to best friend? and what will happen as claire grows up? what will happen when she is all grown up?


I woke up to a loud banging on my door

"dude if you don't get up, I'm going to drag your ass out of bed and haul you to the shop myself!" Embry yelled at me.

I rolled over, shit, how was it that in the morning my bed is so much comfier than it was the night before. I groaned, yet something told me I needed to get up. Like there was a pull wanting me to go someplace…. Emily's house. She was having her sister come over with her husband and daughter, they had just moved to the Makah rez from Chicago. Something told me I had to get over there, almost demanding my attention..

"alright I will get up, if you make breakfast today, and if we go to Em's right after our shift." I asked hoping for a yes.

regardless I was still going to get up if he said no, but I probably would skip my shift at Embry Jake and I's car shop, and just to go over to Em's.

"Fine, whatever. But I'm making cereal!" he called trotting back down the stairs.

"that's cheating! You cant make something easy!" I yelled climbing our of bed and running down the stairs in nothing more than a cut off pair of sweats. In hopes of him making us some waffles or pancakes or something.

"Nope, you never said what I had to make.!" he said feeling smug as all hell.

" I agree with Quil that's way too easy" Seth said bounding down the stairs with a mess of bed head and a pair of cut off sweat pants that didn't quite fit him, so they hung loose.

Embry, Seth, Jake, and I all shared an apartment. But with this Bella being pregnant shit he was over there constantly. He was never with the pack anymore.

"please? I'll even do the dishes when we get back from Em's." I pleaded

Haha, like that was ever going to happen though.

"Fuck no! I don't want to slave over a hot pan when I could pour some milk in a bowl" he said smiling, already getting out three larger than average bowls. And the six boxes of cereal we would soon be consuming.

I knew it was a lost battle. Embry doesn't usually change his mind, on anything. Once he was convinced that he was in love for four months with this girl who was just in it for the awesome fucking he gave her all the time.

Seth knew we had lost too, and with a sigh sat down at our dish filled dining table. I waited impatiently for my cereal. It seemed to take ten years for him to pour the fucking cereal and milk. When he finally decided to bring us our food, I felt as if he were walking at the slowest pace possible.

I sighed in frustration. I knew I really wanted to go to Em's house but I knew that I would have to look presentable before I went over there. Usually I just went over in a pair of raggedy sweats, but today was different. Something told me to look nice, something good was going to happen.

I was antsy even while I wolfed(yes, pun intended) down my mountain of cereal. I couldn't help but think I was letting somebody down by not going to Em's sooner. There was something waiting for me there and I knew it. The longer I waited to go the stronger the pull seemed to get.

Once I had finished my two boxes of captain crunch I whipped up the stairs to find a clean towel. We didn't have many left, I guess we would be inviting Leah over soon. After I had fished out a towel from the linen closet, haha, yes we have one, I hurried and took a shower. I made sure to wash every part of me. Something made me think I didn't want to smell.

I dressed quickly in a grey cotton tee and a pair of kaki shorts that Rachael had bought me right before she left. I even put on shoes, which is a huge accomplishment.

And that is when I remembered I still had shift today at the shop. _Dammit! _I had completely forgotten! _Ahh, shit! Damn it all to hell! _I thought to myself. I sure as hell wasn't going to be going to work with this string around my neck.

I booked It down the stairs and walked into the living room. Seth was lounging on the couch, looking quite rested although he had the late patrol.

"Hey Seth!" I said a little too enthusiastically

"Hey…?" he slowed on the end of hey, staring at me cautiously.

"So ah, Seth! I was really hoping to go over to Em's today, but I got shift-" I didn't even get to finish before he interrupted me

"No." he said, I don't think he really wanted to go to the shop.

"Please, please, please!" I begged, this was completely out of character. Me begging? Well here the hell I was now on my hands and knees begging for a shift off.

" No way…..wait… are….you.. begging?" he immediately bursts into laughter. Still hysterical he says "sure man! If your THAT desperate!" he laughed harder at his own innuendo.

_Shut the fuck up man!_ I thought to myself. Well I suppose I could go to Emily's now. Thank fucking god! I ran from the house, the string in my back yanking at me now. I hopped in my recently bought 2007 Toyota prerunner and took off to Em's house.

It was about a ten minute drive, that was if I was speeding ten miles over. I should have gone in wolf form, it would have only taken me two minutes. The pull in my back was gradually growing stronger and stronger. Which made me want to speed more.

I could see the house on the corner now, recently remodeled small, and red. I hopped out of the car and bounded to the front door. I knocked, because I knew they had company.

Em opened the door, beautiful as ever I see. But my attention was elsewhere. I could here her, her perfect little laugh, it was hands down the best noise I've ever heard.

"hey Quil! You know you don't have to knock." she said kindly, is still wasn't paying attention.

I walked around her and into the living room. There it happened. I saw _her._ short brown hair, muddy brown eyes cute adorable smile. She was there. Nothing else mattered, no matter what I did, she would always come first, she was my reason of living, without her life would be nothing, meaningless. Just that she was safe, and happy of course. I couldn't help but just stare. She was so perfect, not a single flaw.

She was playing with some blocks when she looked at me. I knelt down to be eye level with her. She got up and made her way towards me. _So cute! _I thought as she paddled over. Once she was about a foot away,

she whispered "hi" very quietly. Her eyes were sparkling, and she was smiling. I couldn't even respond. She was talking to me

Em walked over to us, though I was wasn't paying attention, but I could hear the shift in the wood floor.

"uh, Quil this is Claire, my niece, and she is only two." she said quietly, I feel she was implying to something that was important.

Just then I heard a swift movement I was being pulled away from my Claire. I tried to resist but whoever had me had me good. When I was outside I was suddenly knocked up with pain. I was back in the world again. Sam, had apparently just dragged me out of the house to punch me in the nose.

"dude! What the fuck was that for!" I yelled at him, trying to get an understanding of the situation.

"you just fucking imprinted on my two year old niece Quil! Two fucking years old!" he bellowed back, just as loud just as cold

" well its not like I am _in_ love with her! I cant believe you would think that! God Sam! Do you think I'm a fucking pedophile?" I yelled at him.

Did he really think that I was _in_ love with his niece? That is just fucking disgusting! I just love her and I want to protect her and be there for her and teach her stuff and do stuff for her and watch her grow and make her meals and watch her laugh and watch her smile and see her eyes sparkle.

" oh, well I just thought…. Well never mind. Sorry bout' that." Sam said. I could tell he still wasn't over the fact that she was two.

Wait a minute, did I just imprint? Oh my god I just did. Now I was going to be a slave forever. Not that I really care, because I'll be hers. I just have to wait for her to grow up, right? No, I would not become a pedophile. Sam and I took the few bounds to the small steps and entered the house where my new owner was.


End file.
